uncraft_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Battles
Every Time a player slays the dragon, it will trigger a new battle. This time with a boss. Bosses work as the dragon, the first 20 waves (as 20 gateways spawn), they will give a lot more EXP and will appear in order. After the 20th wave, the battles will be random and there is a special boss for the random waves that doesn't spawn in the normal ones. However in the random waves the EXP will be 1/10 of the original. There are custom abilities, special death events, drop showers and custom drops for all bosses and minions (some minions may not drop anything). You can only leave the end once you have killed the boss spawned. Boss List Bosses are in order of their waves. Nether Horde Abilities: * None Extra: * None Drops: '''(Only Nether Enforcers have Drops) * Nether Enforcer's Head * Enchant Book with Fire Aspect II * 2-4 Potion of Fire Resistance * 8 Champion Essences '''Skeleton King Abilities: * None Extra: * Shower of 64 bones, on death Drops: * Skeleton King's Head * Enchant Book with Protection IV * 4-8 Wither Tipped Arrows * 8 Champion Essences Splitter Abilities: * Splits itself or Creates weaker clones Extra: * None Drops: * Splitter's Head * Enchant Book with Flame * 4-8 Fire Resistance Tipped Arrows * 32 Blaze Rods * 8 Champion Essences Fishy One Abilities: * None Extra: * Reflects damage Drops: * Fishy One's Head * 4-6 Dragon Breaths * 64 Ender Pearls * 8 Champion Essences Wolf King Abilities: * None Extra: * None Drops: * Wolf King's Mask * Enchant Book with Unbreaking III * 2-4 Potion of Speed * 4 Wolf Spawn Eggs * 8 Champion Essences End Village Guardian Abilities: * None Extra: * Spawns a rain of Crazy Cows, on death * Crazy Cows have their drops doubled Drops: * End Village Guardian's Head * Enchant Book with Blast Protection IV * 8 Iron Blocks * 12 Champion Essences Blazing Zombie Abilities: * None Extra: * Burns anything close to him (Inside his Fire Cloud) Drops: * Blazing Zombie's Mask * Enchant Book with Fire Protection IV * 2-4 Potion of Fire Resistance (Extended) * 64 Blaze Powders * 12 Champion Essences The Twins Abilities: * None Extra: * Shower of 64 Slime Balls and Magma Creams, on death * Spawns a rain of slimes and magma cubes, on death Drops: * Slime King's Trophy or Lava King's Trophy (Depends on the boss you kill) * Enchant Book with Feather Falling IV * 2-4 Potion of Jump * 12 Champion Essences Avatar of Herobrine Abilities: * Summons Nether Enforcers from time to time Extra: * None Drops: * Avatar of Herobrine's Head * Enchant Book with Silk Touch * 8-16 Healing Tipped Arrows * 64 Ender Pearls * 4 Notch Apples * 6-12 Dragon Breaths * 12 Champion Essences Boat Rider Abilities: * None Extra: * He jumps like crazy Drops: * Boat Rider's Head * Enchant Book with Respiration III * 2-4 Potion of Water Breathing (Extended) * 64 Prismarine Shards * 32 Prismarine Crystals * 16-32 Packed Ice * 12 Champion Essences Ghastly Guardian Abilities: * Shoots 4 fireballs in four directions. Extra: * Shower of 4-8 Glowstone, on death * Shoots 3 fireballs instead of 1 Drops: * Ghastly Guaridian's Trophy * Enchant Book with Power V * 64 Gunpowders * 16 Ghast Tears * 16 Champion Essences King Midas Abilities: * None Extra: * Drops gold nuggets from time to time Drops: * King Midas' Mask * Enchant Book with Looting III * 8 Gold Blocks * 16 Golden Apples * 64 Golden Carrots * 16 Champion Essences Little Cutie Abilities: * None Extra: * Spawns 4 Zombie Horses with Saddles, on death Drops: * Little Cutie's Head * Enchant Book with Smite V * 64 Rotten Flesh ("Useless Rotten Flesh") * 2-4 Splash Potion of Poison * 16 Champion Essences Miner Abilities: * None Extra: * Drops one of three ore blocks from time to time. * Those ores are Iron Ore (Common), Lapis Lazulli Ore (Uncommon) and Diamond Ore (Rare) Drops: * Miner's Mask * Enchant Book with Fortune III * 16 Diamonds * 8 Emeralds * 64 Lapis Lazulli * 64 Coal Blocks * 8 Gold Blocks * 8 Iron Blocks * 64 Quartz * 16 Champion Essences Mimic Master Abilities: * Summons a Mimic from time to time Extra: * None Drops: * Mimic Master (Ender Chest) * Enchant Book with Infinity * 2-4 Potion of Invisibility * 16 Dragon Breaths * 1-4 End Crystals * 16 Champion Essences Angry Grandpa Abilities: * Smites a area around him from time to time Extra: * None Drops: * Angry Grandpa's Head * Enchant Book with Depth Strider III * 16 Emeralds * 16 Diamonds * 64 Nether Warts * 32 Glowstone Dusts * 1-4 End Crystals * 24 Champion Essences Blacksmith Abilities: * Summons falling anvils around him from time to time Extra: * None Drops: * Blacksmith's Head * Enchant Book with Sharpness V * 8 Iron Blocks * 8 Emerald Blocks * 8 Diamond Blocks * 8 Lapiz Lazulli Blocks * 8 Quartz Blocks * 8 Gold Blocks * 8 Coal Blocks * 8 Redstone Blocks * 1-4 End Crystals * 24 Champion Essences Zombie Titan Abilities: * Summons a zombie of any type, category and profession from time to time * Also summons Chicken Jockeys Extra: * It big, very big. Drops: * Zombie Titan's Head (It is bigger then a normal zombie head) * Enchant Book with Punch II * Enchant Book with Knockback II * 2-4 Splash Potion of Poison II * 64 Soul Sands * Wither Star * 1-4 End Crystals * 24 Champion Essences CHAOS Abilities: * Will make a random ability from time to time * Apply Wither II to all players around * Smites a total of 3 random players * Sends a storm of Wither Skulls in all directions Extra: * Spawns 3 Chaos Spawns on death Drops: * Chaos' Head * Enchant Book with Aqua Affinity * Enchant Book with Mending * 2-4 Splash Potion of Weakness (Extended) * 2-4 Potion of Regeneration * 2-4 Potion of Night Vision (Extended) * 32 Diamonds * 1-4 End Crystals * 24 Champion Essences HEROBRINE Abilities: * Will make a random ability from time to time * Become Invulnerable for 3 seconds * Apply Levitation II to the player * Summon a Meteor Fall above all players * Teleport to a Random Player * Pulls all players around to him * Applies Blindness II, Wither II and Weakness II to 3 random players (can apply more then one to the same player), after that consumes all endermen around, if any endermen are consumed he spawns Slow II clouds under 3 random players * Summons 2-5 random mob, those can be, Wither Knight, Avatar of Herobrine, Charged Creeper, Armored Zombie and Skeleton Ranger. Extra: * Shower of 2-4 Emeralds, on death Drops: * Herobrine's Head * Enchant Book with Frost Walker * Enchant Book with Mending * 2-4 Potion of Strenght II * 2-4 Potion of Invisibility (Extended) * 2-4 Potion of Instant Heal II * 64 Dragon Breaths * 2 Nether Stars * Sword of Herobrine (20% Chance) * Corrupted Axe of Notch (20% Chance) * 1-4 End Crystals * 24 Champion Essences NOTCH (Random Waves only) 10% Chance of spawning instead of herobrine Abilities: * Will make a random ability from time to time * Become Invulnerable for 3 seconds * Apply Levitation II to the player * Summon a Meteor Fall above all players * Teleport to a Random Player * Pulls all players around to him * Applies Blindness II, Wither II and Weakness II to 3 random players (can apply more then one to the same player), after that consumes all endermen around, if any endermen are consumed he spawns Weakness II clouds under 3 random players * Summons 2-5 undead dopplegangers, he will pick 5 players and create an undead copy of them (including equipment). This copies will be very fast and apply Slow II around them. The slow cloud only lasts for 20 seconds. Extra: * Shower of 0-2 Champion Essences, 0-4 End Essences and 0-8 Nature Essences, on death Drops: * Notch's Head * Enchant Book with Frost Walker * Enchant Book with Mending * 2-4 Potion of Strenght II * 2-4 Potion of Invisibility (Extended) * 2-4 Potion of Instant Heal II * 16 Notch Apples * 2 Nether Stars * Axe of Notch (20% Chance) * Stick of Life (20% Chance) * 4 End Crystals * 24 Champion Essences __NOEDITSECTION__